


Worn Page.

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Apprentice Era, Friendship, Gen, Minor Re:Mind Spoilers, Pre-Fall to Darkness Xehanort, Scala ad Caelum Era, does the first half count as poetry?, hinted that MoM wrote it, i.e. Silver Eyed Xeha, it was three when I wrote it, minor edits to the format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Hands caressed the worn and tattered page as they muttered the words out loud, carefully going over each line, as if there were some unknown meaning.
Relationships: Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Worn Page.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was written at 3am. The second half was me when I was awake, thinking "Hey. Why not have someone react to this?"
> 
> So. This fic was born.
> 
> Peeps who follow my tumblr may have already seen this. But here it is in fic format.

_Scatter, oh Seeds of Hope,_ _to the far distant lands._

_To grow, to change,_ _and survive through adversity._

_Gather, oh Stars of Light,_ _to fight against the Dark._

_It encroaches, lies,_ _hides among you all._

_Wage war, oh Keepers of the Foretold,_ _though through misunderstanding, distrust._

_For Time is not kind,_ _and Fate will run its course._

_Watch, oh Shadowed Sixth,_ _but not to interfere._

_For yours is the longest path,_ _to guard and to watch._

_Walk tall, oh Bearer of Time,_ _oh Seeker of the Dark._

_For though future seems bleak,_ _your fate is in your hands._

_Sway not, oh Keeper of Balance,_ _for the Dark hounds your steps._

_And though you may be tempted,_ _know that Dawn draws near._

_Have hope, Flowered Starlight,_ _you were saved, and will be saved again._

_But know that you are strong,_ _for you are their Wayfinder home._

_Stay true, oh Vast and Empty Sky,_ _and fill your Heart with bonds of all._

_For though your power is not your own,_ _the Light of many will strengthen you._

* * *

Hands caressed the worn and tattered page as they muttered the words out loud, carefully going over each line, as if there were some unknown meaning.

“What are you reading?” a voice said from behind them, silver eyes widening as the whirled around, startled.

Seeing his friend, Xehanort sighed, “Oh. It’s just you. Really Eraqus?”

“Come on! I’m curious, you’ve been stuck on this page for sometime now,” His friend looked at the page curiously. “So, what is it that has you so occupied?”

“… You know how I’ve been studying about the Lost Masters, right?” Xehanort started. “This was one of the books that had several references to them.”

“I couldn’t guess,” Eraqus said as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut up. Anyways, this was one of the pages that mentions them. “Keepers of the Foretold”. But then it goes off a really weird tangent. Like, who is the writer referencing? Do they appear in our history books? What relation do they all have to the Lost Masters?” Xehanort continued to question.

“Does the author have other books?”

“No. I checked a few times. What’s stranger is how this page seems so out of place with the rest of the book. It’s like for this singular page, it was someone else writing,” Xehanort gave a sound of frustration.

“Is it really that important for you to figure it out?” Eraqus asked.

Xehanort looked at him incredulously, but then his shoulders slumped in defeat as he muttered, “No. But it would help clear up my confusion.”

Eraqus smiled, “Then maybe leave it till later. It’s like the game we played. Full of twists and turns that is only revealed in the future.”

“A game you won only because you are such a _cheat_ ,” Xehanort bit back teasingly.

With that he closed the book and moved to return it to its shelf. Though, as he left the library with Eraqus, Xehanort’s eyes lingered a little longer on it.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification: The "Keeper of Balance" references Riku in particular. I was actually struggling between using Dawn as part of his title, or Balance. Balance won out, if only because Riku, as of his current state, is the most balanced of the Keybearers in his views of Light and Darkness.


End file.
